The Sanzo Incident
by NellySama
Summary: The sanzo group is randomly stranded on a tropical island! OOCNESS RANDOM and WEIRD. Random Sanzo and Co. Romantic Mush. COMPLETED Chpt 5 read profile.
1. Chapter 1

The Sanzo Incident

By NellySama(IYPRT2)

**-Saiyuki:** I don't own it. Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya-Sama.

I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. Seriously.

**-Summary**! The Sanzo ikkou are stranded on a island. Things Happen.

**Author's Notes:** To understand what Gojyo says, read each word backwards. Since its my fic, and I'm aiming for slightly funny, people are very much **OOC.** Mkk? I wrote this while watching, Guess Who. I can find inspiration in weird places. Oh yeah, my writing style sucks, but that's okay right? .;

One more thing. There is not plot. Its just fun to read.

-Begin: **Chapter 1: Cure for Backwardia.**

italic actions

* * *

Now we zoom in on Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai sitting on a log on the sandy beach. Sanzo had walked into the jungle to find something top eat and to get away from the "idiots". The priest had been gone for more than three hours, and he should've "definitely been back by now with food." As stated by Goku.

Goku:_singing to the tune of La Cucaracha _Hareheta, Hareheta, hare, hare heta! Hareheta, Hareheta, hare, hare heta! _continues to sing over and over_

Hakkai: _to Gojyo_ Goku's starting to sound like a broken record, eh, Gojyo?

Gojyo: _fuming and holding his hands over his ears_ I wish he'd fricken stop already!

Hakkai: Why? At least its entertaining Goku. Besides, its kind of catchy. _smile_

Gojyo: It's a little too catchy! I swear if he keeps going on, the stupid tune is going to be stuck in my head!

Goku: _continues singing while swaying side to side_

Suddenly Gojyo stands up and starts doing the Macarena.

Gojyo: ARGH! Hakkai help!

Hakkai is laughing quietly. Then Gojyo gets to the part where his hands are on his hips. He then begins to shake his butt in Hakkai's face.

Hakkai: _pushes Gojyo's butt out of his face_ I didn't know you knew the Macarena! _begins clapping to a beat_

Gojyo: _continues dancing the Macarena _Hakkai help me, dammit! I can't stop dancing!

Hakkai: _ignores_

Goku suddenly stops singing, making Hakkai and Gojyo stare. Goku then inhales very deeply. The two stare intently, Gojyo still dancing and Hakkai clapping. Then Goku stands up, opens his mouth and at the top of his lungs….

Goku: BORN TO BE WIIILLD!

Gojyo: What the! Where'd that come from! _stops dancing, and is out of breath _AIR I NEED AIR! _falls over_

Hakkai: Well, I'm glad you need air. _smile_

Goku: _breaks into song again_ You're giving me to many things, lately. You're all I need. Oh No…

Hakkai stand up and Gojyo gets up off the ground.

Hakkai: _slight bow_ May I have this dance?

Gojyo: _curtsies_ I'd be honored!

Gojyo and Hakkai begin slow dancing around the beach, while Goku sings 'Simple and Clean'.

Goku: You smiled at me and said. 'Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father?' When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said 'no, I don't think life is quite that simple.'

The dancing pair broke into the Hustle.

Goku: When you walk away you don't hear me say, 'Please oh Baby, don't go!' Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go.

Then they started doing the tango.

Goku: _deep breath_ Hold me, whatever happens beyond this morning is a little later on…

The sea critters are now leaping out of the water, making big splashes for dramatic effect. Hakkai and Gojyo return to the slow dance.

Goku: Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothings like before!

The dancers stop and begin applauding loudly.

Hakkai: _weird accent _Brava! Brava!

Gojyo: _French accent_ Eet was so bootiful!

Goku: _big cheesy smile_ Thank you, thank you very much! _falls over on his back_

As soon as Goku hit the sand, Gojyo started a one-man Bunny Hop dance along the beach. Hakkai began stalking a crab.

Hakkai: Here crabby, crabby, crabby! Don't worry! I wont hurt you! _reaches for crab_

Crabby: O.O! _backs away_

Hakkai: Oi! Gojyo! Help me capture this crab!

Gojyo dances his way over to Hakkai.

Gojyo: _humming/singing_ Dun na na na, dun na na na, HOP HOP HOP! _pokes Hakkai_ Oui?

**THUNK**! Gojyo falls to the ground, unconscious. A coconut rolls by. Hakkai looks towards the jungle, ( Yes! There's a jungle!), Crabby in his hands. A voice rang out.

Voice: RETURN THE COCONUT!

Hakkai: Did you throw it?

Voice: Yes, and I want it back!

Hakkai: OK. _throws the coconut back into the jungle_

Voice: YES! I have the coconut! Now my mission is complete! GOODBYE!

Hakkai: Goodbye! _waves_

Hakkai sat down on a log, petting the crab. Goku sat up and began singing the 'hareheta' song, while poking Gojyo with a stick.

Goku: Hareheta! Hareheta! Hare, Hare, Heta! Hareheta! Hareheta! Hare, Hare, Heta!

Gojyo: _awakens_ Tahw Dneppah?

Hakkai and Goku stare.

Hakkai: Pardon?

Goku: Ummm?

Gojyo: Tahw…ho ym… ym eciov! Tahw dneppah ot ym eciov! Iakkah! Pleh! _goes into a massive break down, bawling and muttering gibberish_

The other two decided, after many minutes, that Gojyo was beyond help. So all they did was stare or pat his back.

**WHOOSH**! Another coconut came flying out of the jungle, and Gojyo caught it. The voice from earlier boomed.

Voice: Bring the speech impediment one to me! I can fix it!

They obediently obeyed and all three skipped merrily into the jungle.

The jungle was deep and green. The trio walked deeper and deeper into the jungle until they found a small clearing.

Goku: OOOH! LOOK! BANANAS! _points to a bundle of banana's on a flat rock_

Hakkai: Don't take them Goku! _warning look_

Goku: _inching towards them_ Why?

Gojyo: Esuaceb rieht ton sruoy!

Both: What?

Before Gojyo could repeat himself, a horde of coconuts fell from the sky. Their eyes traveled upward on the pile of coconuts. Eyes widened with shock, awe, and terror. There stood shirtless, and jeanless, decked in tropical flowers around the neck, topped off with a long grass skirt, to their utter horror was… **Sanzo.**

Goku & Hakkai: OH MY…. _speechless_

Gojyo: HO YM….

Sanzo: _looking down at the others_ …

Sanzo hopped off the coconut, and walked towards the others.

Sanzo: Where is the troubled one?

The others were to much in shock to answer. Sanzo glared impatiently.

Sanzo: Well?

Hakkai: _points to Gojyo _Him.

Sanzo looks over at Gojyo and steps up to him.

Sanzo: What is the inflection?

Gojyo: I tnac klat thgir! Dna stahw thiw eht triks!

Sanzo: _fist into palm_ I can't fix this, but I need a monkey.

Hakkai and Gojyo both look at Goku, who raised his hand, grudgingly.

Goku: Here Sanzo. I'm a…

Sanzo looks over at Goku and walks over to him. Leaning down, nose to nose.

Sanzo: Goku…?

Goku: _backing away _Yes, Sanzo?

Hakkai and Gojyo watched as bystanders, Sanzo was uncomfortably close to Goku's face.

Sanzo: Monkey? _stare_

Goku: Ye--**MHPHFFF!**

Hakkai & Gojyo: … O.O;;;;

They stared in shock and awe as Sanzo kissed an extremely shocked Goku.

Hakkai: Umm, Gojyo? How do you think **that** will help you with your problem?

Gojyo: Umm.. _not paying attention_

Goku and Sanzo separated. The little monkey fainted and Sanzo faced Hakkai and Gojyo.

Sanzo: Did that help?

Gojyo: Did what help? Oh! What in the hell!

Sanzo: Uh Huh. _begins to bury Goku in flowers and coconuts_

Hakkai: Umm, Sanzo? What are you doing?

Sanzo: Burying the dead. I am a grave digger! _turns and runs off into the jungle_

The other two just stood there until Hakkai freaked out and ran towards the beach.

Gojyo: What! What is it!

Hakkai: I left Crabby all alone back at the beach!

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

**A/N:** Wow, that was…weird. It looks much better on a computer than on paper. Yes. This was written previously on grid paper! I wants 2 or 3 reviews before I write the next chapter. Maybe some suggestions as to what will happen? Eh?

Hareheta I believe means I'm Hungry in Japanese. Please let me know of any spelling issues. Kk?


	2. Chapter 2

The Sanzo Incident

By NellySama

---

**A/N**: Arigatou for the fabulous reviews! They were very appreciated! I have no idea how long this chapter will be. I guess we'll find out, right?

Oh yeah.. Vainthemighty-Chan! HII! Oh, no, Goku did not die. He fainted and was buried with stuff.

Also to my attention its. Haraheta not Hareheta. XD. Oh well. You'll live.

More OOCNESS for Sanzo and Co. Romantic Mush. XD. Not as funny as the first one of course.

* * *

---

**Chapter 2: Lord of The Coconuts. Part I -Confessions and Chess**

--

Hakkai and Gojyo burst through to the beach, both panting and out of breath.

Hakkai: CRABBY –falls over- CRABBY! –crawls over to the crab-

Crabby: O.O

Gojyo collapses on a turtle, who slowly begins to crawl away. Hakkai reclaims his crabby and is now happily following Gojyo and the turtle.

Hakkai: Gojyo, where are you going?

Gojyo: I have no idea! But I'm definitely going somewhere.

Hakkai: -eyes lighten up, and he smiles- Somewhere over the rainbow?

Gojyo sits up on the turtle and gives Hakkai a weird look. The turtle picks up some speed.

Gojyo: What rainbow?

Hakkai: That one! –points- -gasp- GOJYO LOOK OUT!

**WUMP** Gojyo and the turtle run smack dab into the rainbow, Hakkai has previously spoken of. The turtle wanders off, and Gojyo gets up off the ground in a rage.

Gojyo: WHAT THE FRAP? WHO IN THE FRAPPING HELL PUT A RAINBOW HERE!

Hakkai: I don't know! QUIT YELLING AT ME! –starts bawling- I'm worthless to you aren't I!

Hakkai collapses on the sand, and is crying. Gojyo rushes over to him, and flings himself on Hakkai.

Gojyo: OH KAME! I'm sorry Hakkai! I didn't mean to yell you! You're not worthless to me!

Hakkai: -looks at Gojyo like he's crazy- WHO ARE YOU!

Gojyo: What are you talking about Hakkai? I'm Gojyo! You're friend!

Hakkai pushes Gojyo away, and drops crabby. He backs away.

Hakkai: I don't know any Gojyo! Who's Hakkai? WHO AM I? –runs off into the jungle-

Gojyo: Umm, Crabby? What was that all about?

Crabby: … -scuttles away-

Gojyo turns and runs into the jungle to find Hakkai, who has amnesia.

-------- o-o-o-o-o-o ---------

Now zoom in on the pile of flowers and coconuts which Goku was buried under. There is movement and the coconuts are pushed away as Goku rises up.

Goku: I'M ALIVE! –takes a deep breath, and sits down on the ground- I wonder if Gojyo got cured?

The monkey stand up and heads towards the beach. In the distance he can he someone yelling.

Goku: Wonder who's yelling?

And so Goku wandered off. Whilst Goku wandered, He got bored of following the yelling and started following a trail of coconuts, that lead back to the clearing where He was buried earlier that day. The trail lead through the clearing and Goku followed to an entrance to a cave. He goes inside.

Goku: Hello? Anyone in here?

Voice: No. Go away, who ever you are!

Goku: -blink- Sanzo? Is that you? –smile-

Sanzo appears from the darkness, still in his Hula outfit, and stands a few feet away from Goku.

Sanzo: Maybe. I could be an imposter, Monkey.

Goku: But we're the only people on this island! So you're not the imposter!

Sanzo: Why not? –pouts-

Goku: Cuz I said so! 'Sides I wouldn't be standing here if you weren't the real Sanzo!

Sanzo: What? Are you being stupid again?

Goku: Cuz I only love the real Sanzo!

Goku runs into Sanzo's arms. They hug for about 20 minutes.

Sanzo: Fine. I'm the real Sanzo. But! Can't I pretend I'm an imposter?

Goku: -still hugging- Uh huh sure. . What is your name imposter! –steps away from Sanzo-

Sanzo: I am… -puffs out chest- the Lord of the Coconuts! Welcome to my humble abode, Son Goku!

Goku bows and looks around the cave. Its dark and filled with coconuts and flowers.

Goku: Its positively beautiful!

Sanzo gets an evil look in his eye and moves towards Goku.

Sanzo: Monkey, how you fancy a game of Chess?

Goku: Chess? –innocent look-

--------oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-------

Somewhere on the other side of the island beach….

Gojyo: HAKKAI! WAIT!

Hakkai: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Gojyo had chased Hakkai through the jungle to the other side of the island.

Gojyo: -tackles Hakkai's legs- GOTCHA!

Hakkai: -falls to the ground- OOF!

Gojyo: Alright, now hold still! –lets Hakkai sit up-

Hakkai: Do you…. Know me?

Gojyo: yeah. You're Hakkai! I'm your best friend!

Hakkai: What's a Hakkai? Is it like a food? Am I food? OH KAME! AM I TO BE EATEN ON A DINNER PLATE!

Gojyo: No no! Hakkai is your name. It's what people call you by.

Hakkai: -glares at Gojyo- Then… I'm not food?

Gojyo: You're not food. You're Hakkai. Okay?

Hakkai: Ok. I trust you… UH?

Gojyo: Gojyo. I'm Gojyo. –points to self-

Hakkai: Ok. Gojyo. –blinks-

They both sit in silence for about an hour, until Hakkai gasps and looks around.

Hakkai: Gojyo? Where are we? Where's Goku? What Happened?

Gojyo: Eh?

And so Gojyo delved deep into his mind to tell Hakkai of the events that had occured.

The End chapter 2.

----

That was short lived ne? Chapter 3 up in a month, or less. School is starting soon. Evil thing. What of Goku and Sanzo? Theyre playing Chess. That all regular chess. I swear to it. Hmnnn.. I wanted this chapter to be a little bit more longer, but I couldn't think of anything else...chapter three will be centered more agian around Hakkai, Gojyo, and Crabby.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sanzo Incident!

By NellySama

**A/N:** sorry for the huge massive delay of chapter 3! You know how school is. Evil and homework. Can't say when chapter 4 or five with be out, since I'm moving to my brothers in a month or whatever. XD. Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully this one will be better and longer than chapter 2.

OOCNESS FOREVER!

I don't own Saiyuki.

----

Chapter 3 – Lord of the Coconuts Part II, Lord and the Minions!

---

We left off where Hakkai regained his memory and Gojyo filled him in on what happened during Hakkai's memory lapse. Now they are wandering in the jungle trying to find Goku, (after finding the coconut grave empty) and trying to find Sanzo.

---

Hakkai and Gojyo are walking about 1 mile away from the cave where Goku and Sanzo are.

Hakkai: So I actually though that Hakkai was a food? –blinks curiously-

Gojyo: Yeah. You freaked out and everything.

Hakkai: Heh. Sorry about that Gojyo. –smiles-

The come across a cave. They peer in the darkness but didn't go in.

Gojyo: Think Sanzo or Goku are in there?

Hakkai: Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

Gojyo: What's that?

Hakkai: -gives Gojyo a look-

Gojyo: What?

Hakkai: You don't know what the only way is?

Gojyo: Nope. –stares at the gave while Hakkai shakes his head and sighs-

Suddenly Gojyo starts jumping up and down like crazy.

Hakkai: Gojyo! What are you doing!

Gojyo: MUST EXERCISE! MUST BE FIT!

Hakkai: What? –confused- Why do you need to exercise?

Gojyo: I.. Uh…. –stops jumping- I don't know. Wait look! I think I see something! –points to the cave-

Gojyo in fact, did see something. It was a figure. No, two figures slowly walking toward the two. Hakkai and Gojyo squinted into the darkness trying to identify the shapes. One of them was shorter than the other.

Hakkai: Is that smaller one… Goku? –points-

Gojyo: OI GOKU! –yells into cave- THAT YOU?

The figures stopped walking and one called back to Gojyo.

Goku: Yeah! Hey Guys!

Gojyo: -turns to Hakkai- Yeah, that's Goku.

Hakkai: No duh. –attitude-

Goku and Sanzo emerge from the cave, the other two stare at Goku.

Hakkai: What are you wearing?

Goku: The same thing as Sanzo! –cheesy smile- All the minions have to wear the same as the Lord of the Coconuts!

Sanzo: That's right, now you two bow before my Coconut Power!

Gojyo: YES ALMIGHTY ONE! –bows-

Hakkai: NO GOJYO DON'T DO IT!

It was to late, Sanzo pointed into the cave and Gojyo went in with Goku. Hakkai glared at Sanzo.

Sanzo: -laughs evilly, then turns to Hakkai- Gojyo was easier to convert than Goku. I had to ask him to play chess. What about you Hakkai? Join me?

Hakkai: NEVER!

A jungle vine drops down from a tree and Hakkai grabs it and swings away, doing that Tarzan yell. Sanzo shrugs and Gojyo walks out wearing the skirt outfit with Goku. They stand on either side of Sanzo, who points to the west.

Sanzo: TO THE WEST!

Gojyo: wait, isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?

Goku: Yeah, I think so.

Sanzo: Sushi! ONWARD MINIONS! We shall conquer this island and rule it with our Coconutty power! –walks off-

Goku: YAY! SUSHI!

Gojyo: COCONUTTY POWER!

And they walk off toward the beach. Once there the three sat on a log, skirts being casually blown by the breeze.

Gojyo: -starts doing the disco out of nowhere- GROOVY BABY!

Sanzo and Goku: OO;… Riiiiiight.

Goku pulls out the game Yahtzee from out of nowhere and sets it on the log.

Sanzo: YAYYY! Yahtzee! –squeals with joy-

Hakkai watches from the treetops as the Coconut Clan plans a rousing game from Yahtzee.

Hakkai: I want to play… but I don't wan to join the Coconut people. Hmmmm… Fine! –fist into palm- I'll make my own clan! First I need crabby!

-----

And so Hakkai sneaks to the beach to retrieve his dear Crabby…

--

Gomen for the shortness! Please review and let me know what I should make happen in chapter four! Thank you! Suggestions ! Who should win the game?

-NellySama


	4. Chapter 4

The Sanzo Incident

By NellySama

Disclaimer: Uhh, nope. I don't own Saiyuki. If I did, well, then this fanfic would be an official episode or something. XD.

**A/N:** Anou.. Oh! To one of my reviewers who asked…Nope. They wont be returning to their normal selves, not until the end of the fic, which, sadly with end within chapter 6 or 7. I like making Sanzo do OOC things. Much fun here indeed. Chapter 3 sucked many eggs, because of lack of inspiration and boredom. I think the chapters are going to get shorter and shorter or longer and longer, Yup.

---

I just made a drabble. From the Title to the Word Yup was 100 words. I dare you to count it to prove me wrong! XD.

Anyways, onward with Chapter 4! Anou.. some language. Alright.. Sanzo will come to his senses in this chapter…or does he?

---

Chapter 4: Soulless Gojyo, Camera Logic, Hakkai's brother!

--

After a few rounds of Yahtzee the Coconut Clan sat happily on the beach. Gojyo practiced his dance moves, Goku sang, and Sanzo perfected a way to roll a high score in Yahtzee. All was well and peaceful.

--

Goku: He wore an itsy bitsy, teeny weenie, yellow polka dot bikini, that Gojyo wore for the first time today!

Gojyo: Whatchu talkin' bout foo? –glare-

Goku: What?

Gojyo: You know very well, that it wasn't the first time I'd worn that bikini! Remember?

Goku: -thinks- Ohh Yeah! Hey, you 'member Coconut Lord? –pokes Sanzo-

Sanzo looked up from his dice and glared at the two, then thought for a moment.

Gojyo: well?

Sanzo: I do. That Christmas party. You know, Gojyo, Hakkai took your picture then.

Gojyo: WHAT! –totally freaked out-

Goku: Huh? Wha? What is it? What did you say! –confused-

Sanzo: -gasps at what he just said- OH NO! Hakkai DID take your picture Gojyo! –points accusingly at the Kappa-

Gojyo: NOOOO HEAVENS NOO! –falls to his knees- WHY HAKKAI WHY?

Goku: Sanzo! What's going on! Whaddid Hakkai do to Gojyo?

Suddenly the sky gets dark, clouds loom. Close up on Sanzo's face, as he begins to speak.

Sanzo: ….He took…Gojyo's picture..! –thunder booms loudly, dramatic music-

Gojyo: DUN DUN DUNNNN!

Goku: I know that! What's the big deal?

Sanzo: ….He took… Gojyo's soul… -even louder thunder-

Gojyo: DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNNN!

Goku: -gasp- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –glomps Gojyo and starts bawling- I'M SO SORRY GOJYO!

Sanzo returns to his dice rolling as if nothing happens while Gojyo and Goku cry together.

Gojyo: You are not sorry! YOU LIE! YOU DON'T CARE!

Goku: YOU"RE RIGHT! I don't care, Gojyo! I don't care at all! –both still crying- I don't care that you're a soulless lump of flesh!

Gojyo: Why did you say you were sorry!

Goku: I'm sorry that I don't care! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Both breakdown crying for a few minutes, then they stop. Both walk over to the log and sit with Sanzo, who is burning the Yahtzee game. A tea set comes out of nowhere and they drink tea.

Sanzo: Nice weather we're having, isn't it?

Goku: Hmm, Yes. Quite. –mustache-

Gojyo: You gents up for a game of polo?

Sanzo: Nope. But I would enjoy a game of kick who ever put me in this skirt's ass!

Goku: Huh, what? Sanzo?

Gojyo: OO! Did he come back to his senses unlike us?

Goku: I guess.

POOF! They guys clothes return to their normal wear and they all stand there.

Sanzo: -pissed- Who put me in a skirt?

Gojyo: You did. You snapped awhile ago…

Goku: Yeah…when we got on this island, you left us.

Sanzo: I did not put myself in a skirt! One of you did it! Tell me who or die!

Gojyo: I CAN"T DIE! I HAVE NO SOUL ! –remembers the soulless issue- NOOOOOOOOOO! –begins to cry again-

Goku: It wasn't me! NEVER! –runs off while yelling- HAKKAI WHERE ARE YOUUUUU?

Sanzo sat down on the log, glaring at everything that breathed, moved, stood still, and existed. He spotted something behind the log. It was a red crab. He picked it up and threw it at Gojyo, who became unconscious. The crab ran off into the jungle. And so, Sanzo was alone. Finally. Then he snapped again and his skirt came back, and he danced the Luau on Gojyo's back.

---- In the Jungle---

Crabby caught up with Goku and was now being carried by him. Both were in search for Hakkai, where ever he was. Goku stopped walking when they entered a clearing and looked around.

Goku: Hakkai…? Where are you?

Hakkai appears out of now where, giving Goku a big hug.

Hakkai: YOU GOT CRABBY! THANK YOU! MY DEAR DEAR CRABBY HAS RETURNED! –announces to the world-

Goku: Do you still hate the Coconut clan? Cuz its no more, Sanzo snapped…err.. unsnapped. –hands crabby over-

Hakkai: I don't anymore, but I was planning on going to the beach and getting my Crabby back, -to crabby- yes I was, yes I was! 3. So where is Gojyo?

Goku: Back at the beach with Sanzo. Yup. –remembers soulless incident- HEY! Hakkai you stole Gojyo's soul! He's really upset about it! –pouts-

Hakkai: -blinks- He didn't get it back? Huh… -pulls out a camera and some photos-

Goku: -sees camera- Hey wassat? OOOH SHINEY!

Hakkai: This, Goku –holds up camera- is what took Gojyo's soul, its called a camera. And this is a photo. Gojyo's soul went into this picture, see? –holds up a torn one-

Goku: How come its torn in half?

Hakkai: They only way to give Gojyo back his soul is to tear the photo that has Gojyo's picture in it.

Goku: So the soul comes back to the person when the picture breaks?

Hakkai: Correct. But you can only get your soul stolen once, so once its stolen by the camera, and given back, it wont happen again the next time you get your picture taken.

Goku:;; Oohh. But wait…-thinks- Gojyo doesn't know his soul has come back yet!

Hakkai: -gasp- We should tell him before its too late!

Crabby: …

Both start to run toward the beach but then stop.

Goku: Hakkai, do you remember where the beach is? –panic-

Hakkai: No.. I don't' remember… I don't… -blinks- Wait.. who are you? Where am I?

Goku: -stare- Hakkai…?

Hakkai: Your name is Hakkai too? Are you my twin? BROTHER! –drops crabby, who scurries off, and hugs Goku-

Goku: I have a brother? I never knew! –starts to cry- NO ONE TOLD ME!

Hakkai: ITS OKAY DEAR HAKKAI!

Goku: -takes a deep breath, Hakkai lets go of him- Hakkai, brother?

Hakkai: yes, Hakkai?

Goku: My name isn't Hakkai...its Goku.

Hakkai: You lied? ...to me.. your own brother? –backs away-

Goku: -ashamed- I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking! Forgive me brother!

Hakkai: Alright! But never say your name isn't Goku ever!

Goku: Yay! Come Hakkai brother! Lets go off into the jungle and find our friends!

Hakkai: You mean the one called Gojyo? He helped me remember my name, you know. I like him.

Goku: -smiles- Yes, and we must find Sanzo too! Maybe he's wearing that skirt again!

Hakkai: Skirt?

---

And so Goku, Hakkai's long lost and newfound brother, explains the whole Lord of the Coconuts as they wander off into the jungle, to find the beach. Crabby follows shortly.

Back at the beach, Sanzo has stopped his luau and is now spinning in circles, watching the way his skirt goes up when he twirls, giggling madly. Gojyo became conscious, and now has a new speech impeditment. He replaced all the a's with u's. But his u's stay the same.

--

Gojyo: Sunzo, whut ure, doing? Why ure you twirling like thut?

Sanzo: Because I'm a pretty princess! And I can dance however I want! –scoff-

Gojyo: Muy I dunce with you, then, Ludy Sunzo? –walks up and bows-

Sanzo: I'm not honored but sure. –curtsies-

--

They both dance off into the night.

--

End Chapter 4

**a/n:** Wheee! I made this one long! Not as long as the first chapter, but longer than 2 and 3! YAY! Hmmm that princess remark from Sanzo is a tribute to the fanfic, Pretty Princess Sanzo, which is so funny! Also, I would have made Goku Hakkai's sister, but that made me think of Kanan (sniffle) so I made Goku Hakkai's brother. Anyway…I hope you all enjoyed this massively weird/boring/random/humorous chapter!

Please review, my faithfull viewers! Chapter 5 will be up shortly, or not up until a long time. You know how moving is. OO;; Ja ne!

-nellysama


	5. Chapter 5

The Sanzo Incident

By NellySama

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long, but life sucks. I'm moving. I hate it with the utmost passion. Anyways, for a lighter mood.. thanks for the reviews! I know there weren't many, but I know all of you were all anxious for the next chapter to come up, right, right? Just so you know. I'm ending the fanfic in this chapter because Of the moving. Really sorry about that. I hope it could go on longer, but you know.

Gojyo still has that speech impediment.

Chapter 5:

Goku and Hakkai walked merrily through the jungle, headed back towards the beach to tell Sanzo and Gojyo their newfound and happy news. They walked through the bush to see Sanzo and Gojyo doing the limbo, of course crabby way there too, and he was winning.

Gojyo: UUGH! You stupid crub! Being smuller thun the pole!

Sanzo: Hmph! Not fair Crabby! –pouts-

Goku: SANZO GOJYO GUESS WHAT!

Goku and Hakkai storm the beach and run over to the other two, who are staring.

Sanzo: What? What? Tell Me Tell Me! Princess Sanzo must know everything!

Hakkai: Well, I ran into Goku in the jungle and…

Goku: WERE BROTHERS! Isn't that cool you guys?

Gojyo: Pfft! I knew thut all along. Unyone whos Unybody cun tell that you and Hukkui are brothers. Right Ludy Sunzo?

Sanzo wasn't paying attention and was admiring his old priest robes, which came out of no where.

Sanzo: Sure. Whatever.

Hakkai: Sanzo? When did you get your clothes back?

Sanzo: What! My clothes were gone? … Wait.. Yes. I changed out my skirt just now. Like Magic! –snaps fingers-

Goku takes a deep breath and breaks into song.

Goku: Do you believe in magic, in a young girls heart! La la la la la… I forgot the words.. Do you believe in magic?

Gojyo: Omigosh. Yes. I believe in mugic, what ubout you Hukkui?

Gojyo looked over at Hakkai, who was petting crabby and muttering nonsense. Suddenly, Sanzo threw a coconut at Gojyo's head.

Gojyo: OW! What the hell was that for ya friggen' priest!

Then he threw one at Goku who was still singing.

Goku: OOWWW SAANNZZOOO That hurt! I'm Hungry!

Sanzo: At least you two are back to normal.. that just leaves Hakkai.

It seems as though Sanzo has reverted back to his old self, and by hitting Goku and Gojyo on the head with a coconut, has brought them back to normal.

Hakkai: -sees what's going on- OH No! You can't take me! You'll never catch me! NEVER! I don't want Goku to not be my brother! –runs off with Crabby-

Sanzo: Dang nabbit Hakkai! –runs after him throwing Coconuts- I can't believe I'm saying this but… FEEL THE WRATH OF THE LORD OF THE COCONUTS!

**PING!** As soon as the words left his mouth, the Lord of the Coconuts was back, which left only Gojyo and Goku as their normal selves, all alone and confused on the beach.

Hakkai: NEVER! YOU NEVER- **WHAM!**

Hakkai ran smack-dab into the trunk of a palm tree, with Sanzo not far behind, juggling a coconut.

Sanzo: Ha Ha! I've got you now, my pretty!

Hakkai: You think I'm pretty?

Sanzo: …. FEEL MY FURY! HYAAA –begins chasing Hakkai with the Coconuts again-

The both run back to the beach, and run in circles around the other two.

Gojyo: What the hell is going on here!

Goku: I don't know, but its damn funny! HAHAHAHA –cracking up-

Gojyo: No. Not Funny Weird. Maybe Hakkai and Sanzo are showing their true colors. Hmm..

Goku: Green and Purple! YAY! RAINBOWS WHEEEEEEEEE. ROYGBIV!

Gojyo: What the heck! NO GOKU DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE NOOOOOOOOO!

It was too late, Goku had gone insane again. Gojyo was slowly being pulled back in from the insanity around him. Suddenly a lord horn blared. It was a foghorn, the ones that were on boats. The horn made Gojyo snap. So He and the others were dancing around the beach like crazed idiots singing Happy Birthday to You!

The boat pulled up the beach and they were dragged, shoved and pushed back onto the boat that stranded them the. And that my friends is the last chapter of the Sanzo Incident.

----

Please Review!

I'm sorry that the chapter sucked and was short, but moving sucks the inspiration out of you. You know? Hopefully when I'm done moving I can get my new story I'm planning up. Well see you!


End file.
